happy news
by greysfannn
Summary: just a short one shot about some good news. MerDer of course.


Meredith and Derek were in bed late at night. The room was dark except for Derek's bedside lamp. Meredith was lying down, facing away from the middle of the bed. Derek was sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

Even though Meredith was lying down, Derek could tell she was still awake. He could sense something was on her mind, but he didn't want to push her. Every few seconds, Derek would look over from his reading, hoping for Meredith to say something.

Finally, Meredith rolled over to face Derek, breaking some of the tension in the air.

She bit her lip, nervously trying to bring herself to talk to Derek. She was anxious. Meredith knew Derek would be happy about her news, but she was still hesitant. Happy, but worried.

They had been married long enough that this was normal. It was the time in their relationship for this. They were ready, even though Meredith was uneasy.

Pushing herself into a seated position against the headboard, Meredith finally broke the silence.

"Derek," she said as he closed the magazine, placing it on his nightstand. "So, I have something to tell you. Um…I think you'll be happy. I, I just, I'm nervous, and-"

"Meredith," Derek said to her, "you're rambling. Just tell me."

Meredith took a deep breath before blurting out, "I'm pregnant."

After a brief, shocked pause from both Meredith and Derek, Meredith continued her rambling, "I know we weren't really trying, which was why I was nervous to tell you. I mean, I know we had decided I would go off birth control and just see what would happen, but I just didn't believe it would actually happen!"

As she spoke, a huge smile broke out on Derek's face. He was going to be a father! Derek took Meredith's hands in his, breaking off her wordy speech.

"Meredith, I'm happy!" Derek said with a smile, "we are going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby," Meredith repeated, warming up to the idea, quickly reassured by Derek.

Derek wrapped an arm around Meredith's shoulder, pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head, placing his other hand on her lower stomach.

"How long have you known?" Derek asked.

"I've had a feeling for a while. I was supposed to get my period last Monday. By this Monday I just sort of knew, but I didn't want to jinx it. Yesterday I got a test, but I was too scared to take it. This morning, twelve days late, I knew I had to take it. So I peed on a stick this morning, and it was positive."

"Wow," Derek breathed, still in shock.

"I wanted to tell you in some creative way, but I don't know, I just got so nervous, I just had to tell you now."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Derek replied. And he was glad. When he had talked to Meredith about someday having kids, and she had brought up going off birth control, he had been secretly ecstatic. Derek had always wanted kids, and now his dreams were coming true. He had known about their baby, who was currently just a tiny bunch of cells, for a few minutes, and he was already in love.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Derek's one hand and both of Meredith's hand on her lower stomach, both taking the moment in. Meredith had nervous thoughts running through her head. She worried about the type of mother she would make. She worried about the health of her baby. On the other hand, Derek sat calmly. He shifted his hand on Meredith's stomach, imagining how it would grow. He couldn't wait.

Derek finally broke the silence, eager to continue conversation about their child. He and Meredith talked for a while before they turned off the lights and laid down. Derek kept his right hand on Meredith's stomach, already protective. He breathed in her lavender scented hair and smiled softly to himself.

Meredith was comforted by the presence of Derek's hand, and she began to relax. Derek was happy, she thought to herself, so she should be too.

"I love you," Derek half-whispered to Meredith, "and baby," he added on.

"I love you, too," Meredith replied with a smile.

They were quiet, but neither fell asleep for a while, their minds too busy thinking about their child.

 **A/N: This was just a one-shot because I didn't know what to write about. I wanted to write start writing something again, but I wasn't sure about what. Suggestions for a new story?**


End file.
